


Cover for A Specific Set of Skills

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet





	Cover for A Specific Set of Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The difficulty with this conversation...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891549) by [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456). 


End file.
